Tokyo Draft
by Oryko Hyuuzu
Summary: Nama akun itu Tokyo Draft. Sebuah akun yang awalnya dibuat oleh admin iseng yang tidak disebutkan namanya. Akun itu menerima pesan dari siapa pun di seluruh Jepang dan mengirimkannya secara anonim ke timelinenya. Lantas, bagaimana cara akun itu menyampaikan perasaan si penulis kepada orang yang dimaksudkan secara langsung? Quick update 3 Shoots Fiction for NHFD. Chap 3 end! RnR!
1. Satu

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya dengan mata berbinar. Setelah tugasnya selesai dikerjakan, ia memutuskan untuk langsung tidur. Setidaknya itu rencana awalnya sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Namun di sini lah Hinata, berbaring menyamping dengan selimut menutupi tubuh hingga lehernya sementara satu tangannya menyangga benda persegi panjang yang menjadi kebutuhan pokok manusia jaman sekarang.

Masih membuka halaman yang sama, ia kembali men- _scroll_ _down_ postingan-postingan sebuah akun pengirim pesan rahasia pada salah satu sosial media yang saat ini sedang banyak dipakai orang, khususnya para remaja di Jepang. Wajah imutnya sesekali bersemu merah kala terdapat postingan seperti surat rahasia kepada pujaan hati yang dikirimkan orang dengan nama samaran, atau pun curhatan dari orang-orang anonim mengenai wanita ataupun laki-laki dambaan mereka.

Nama akun itu Tokyo Draft. Sebuah akun yang awalnya dibuat dua tahun lalu oleh admin iseng yang tidak disebutkan namanya. Akun itu menerima pesan dari siapa pun di seluruh Jepang dan mengirimkannya ke timeline agar dibaca oleh orang lain yang menjadi pengikut Tokyo Draft. Isinya beragam, bisa surat cinta, curhatan dengan tema apapun, bahkan cerita horor pengalaman pribadi pengirimnya sendiri. Sejak awal akun itu masih tidak terlalu ramai hingga sekarang bahkan satu postingan bisa mencapai ratusan ribu likes, Hinata selalu mengikutinya. Ditambah akun itu kerap mengirimkan postingan baru di malam hari.

Puas membaca seluruh postingan hingga sampai pada postingan yang ia telah baca pada malam sebelumnya, Hinata menutup aplikasi media sosial itu dan meletakan ponselnya di samping bantal. Matanya tidak mengantuk sama sekali walaupun kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Namun mengingat ia harus berangkat sekolah besok pagi-pagi sekali, maka mau tidak mau Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk tertidur.

Berharap ia bangun keesokan paginya dengan keberanian untuk menyampaikan perasaanya kepada seseorang.

.

.

.

3 Shoots Fiction for **NaruHina Fluffy Day #8**

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by**

Oryko Hyuuzu

 **Rated**

T

 **Pairing**

NaruHina

 **Genre**

Romance

Like = Comment / Fave + Follow

No Flamming

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tokyo Draft**

.

.

.

"Hyuuga!"

Jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di ujung tangga dan berbalik perlahan untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Seingatnya di sekolah ini hanya dirinya yang bermarga Hyuuga, selain kakak sepupunya yang telah lulus tahun lalu. Lalu suara ini.. suara yang sangat ia kenali ini.

 _"Na... Naruto-se..senpai,"_ cicit Hinata dalam hati saat sosok laki-laki tampan yang semakin terlihat tinggi karena masih berada di tangga teratas itu menghampirinya. Hinata tidak sadar pipinya telah merona yang itu mengundang senyum kecil dari bibir Naruto.

"Begini—ah! Sebaiknya kita menyingkir, kita menghalangi jalan," ucap Naruto segera setelah ia sampai di hadapan gadis yang masih terpaku menatapnya. Hinata sedikit tersentak saat Naruto refleks menarik pelan lengannya untuk menjauhi tangga itu.

 _"Kami-sama... aku tidak akan mencuci baju ini..."_ inner Hinata dalam hati, melihat sentuhan ringan tangan kanan seniornya itu pada lengan kiri Hinata yang berlapis sweater musim dingin. Seolah sweater itu sepuluh kali lebih menghangatkannya yang pusatnya berasal dari sentuhan Naruto pada lengan kirinya. Namun sayangnya tangan itu segera kembali masuk ke kantung jumpernya, membuat Hinata kembali pada kenyataan.

"Begini. Aku berencana ke rumahmu sepulang sekolah nanti."

Tiga.

Tiga kali dalam lima menit belakangan Naruto berhasil membuat jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak lalu berdetak lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Mungkin ia harus pergi ke klinik bibi Kurenai setelah ini untuk memeriksa apakan jantungnya masih berfungsi dengan normal atau tidak. Hinata bahkan tidak berani bersuara untuk sekedar bertanya maksud kedatangan pangeran pujaannya itu secara tiba-tiba ke rumahnya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Apakah Naruto ingin melamarnya? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Mereka bahkan belum berpacaran. Naruto bahkan belum lulus SMA, begitu juga dengan Hinata. Lantas mengapa terburu-buru? Neji bahkan belum... –ah omong-omong soal Neji...

"Neji ada di rumah kan?"

Perasaan kecewa tiba-tiba memasuki relung jiwanya yang retak walau hanya sedikit. Setidaknya dirinya telah dibuat senang oleh interaksi kecil Naruto dengannya hari ini. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi walaupun mereka menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang sama selama dua tahun.

Hinata hanya bisa memberikan satu anggukan dengan senyum yang dibuat sopan walau ingin sekali rasanya ia memberikan senyum manis andalannya. Namun Hinata begitu takut jika seniornya ini menganggapnya gadis aneh karena tersenyum lebar dalam menanggapi hal sekecil itu. Jangan panggil Hinata putri bulan jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik.

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

Hinata masih tersenyum tipis di depan Naruto yang memberikan senyum tiga jarinya di hadapan gadis itu. Sementara hening melanda mereka di antara hiruk pikuk siswa lain di jam istirahat itu. Naruto berdumal dalam hati, gadis ini benar-benar cocok menyandang gelar putri bulan. Hinata begitu misterius dan terlihat begitu jauh dari jangkauan, siapapun pasti frustasi meghadapi tingkahnya yang sangat kalem namun tampak menyimpan begitu banyak hal.

Beruntung bagi Naruto, bel pertanda jam istirahat sudah usai berbunyi nyaring. Membuat mereka berhenti dari acara saling-melempar-senyum-dari-jarak-kurang-dari-setengah-meter itu. Berawal dari Hinata yang berhasil memutus kontak mata dengan ber-ogiji pada senpainya itu untuk izin kembali ke kelasnya lebih dulu. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan pergi dan menghilang di balik belokan koridor menuju kelasnya.

"Kami-sama, dia semakin cantik saja," gumam Naruto dalam hati. Walaupun hatinya sedikit teriris melihat sikap biasa yang Hinata tunjukkan padanya. Dirinya sempat bahagia tadi karena begitu ia menyapa, rona merah menghiasi pipi gembil yang diam-diam ia gemari—ingin sekali menyentuh, mencubit, bahkan menghisap buntelan daging itu—namun ia teringat jika rona itu memang selalu ada pada Hinata yang notabene memang mudah sekali memerah.

Dulu sekali, saat rumahnya masih berada di samping rumah keluarga Hyuuga, Naruto sangat sering bermain dengan Neji dan Hinata. Namun Hinata begitu pemalu bahkan pada Naruto kecil yang sangat ramah kepada siapa saja. Naruto dan Neji akan bermain di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang hanya terpisah oleh pagar yang hanya setinggi satu meter. Sementra Neji dan Naruto bermain berbagai macam permainan, Hinata akan tetap bermain sendirian dengan istana mini miliknya bersama boneka-bonekanya.

Ia ingat hari dimana Neji dengan tidak sengaja menendang bola ke arah istana milik Hinata hingga roboh, gadis kecil itu tidak menangis. Neji bahkan tidak peduli dan hanya mengambil bolanya yang mental ke arah semak-semak saat Naruto justru menghampiri Hinata untuk menolong gadis itu mendirikan lagi istananya yang rubuh. Saat itulah Naruto kecil mulai mengaggumi pipi merona Hinata. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah mengobrol karena Hinata tidak pernah meresponnya. Entah pemikiran dari mana, namun Naruto berpikir bahwa gadis itu sangat membencinya. Oleh sebab itu ia tidak pernah berani untuk memanggil Hinata dengan nama kecilnya.

Setelah keluarga Namikaze pindah dari rumah itu, ia dan Neji masih sangat akrab dan Naruto masih sering berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Namun hubungannya dengan Hinata masih saja kaku layaknya orang yang baru kenal satu sama lain. Gadis itu tidak pernah bersikap ketus padanya, tidak. Malah Hinata sangat baik, sopan, dan manis. Hal itu yang membuat Naruto takut untuk mendekat, gadis itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang entah itu apa dan Naruto begitu takut untuk mencari tahu.

Naruto bahkan merahasiakan ini dari semu orang, siapa pun itu. Kedua orangtuanya pasti akan kecewa jika tau anak semata wayang mereka begitu pengecut untuk mendekati gadis yang bahkan telah ia dambakan sejak kecil. Sahabat-sahabatnya pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan begitu mengetahui dirinya menyukai gadis yang bahkan tidak sudi memanggil namanya. Neji? Lupakan saja, lelaki itu mengidap sister complex. Bisa-bisa ia memaksa Hinata untuk pindah sekolah dan melarang dirinya untuk menginjakkan kaki di masion Hyuuga.

Mengacak surainya frustasi, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke tengah menatap aneh dirinya yang tidak juga beranjak dari kursinya. Padahal siswa kelas mereka yang lain sudah bersiap di kantin atau parkiran karena jam terakhir mereka hari ini kosong tidak ada guru.

"Hei dobe, kami duluan," ucap Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kursi menuju ke pintu kelas bahkan tanpa menunggu respon orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kau makin terlihat bodoh jika seperti itu Naruto no baka. Cepatlah cari pacar, atau pilih salah satu dari fans yang kau abaikan itu," nasihat Sakura sukses membuat Naruto menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Tidak tertarik."

"Baka."

Sakura benar, sebaiknya ia memiliki pacar karena dirinya begitu iri melihat teman-temannya yang terlihat bahagia bersama pasangan mereka. Bukannya Naruto kurang tampan, ia bahkan sangat populer di kalangan wanita karena ketampanan dan sikap ramah dan baik hatinya kepada semua orang. Namun ia merasa jika ia memiliki kekasih maka Hinata akan semakin membencinya. Entahlah, mungkin ia mengalami kecemasan dan obsesi berlebihan pada gadis kesayangannya itu.

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

"Senpai."

Setelah menyamakan kembali irama jantung serta meredakan rasa gugupnya, Hinata bersuara. Saat bel berbunyi tadi ia tidak langsung keluar dari kelas karena masih memikirkan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Satu menit setelah kelas kosong baru ia melangkah keluar dan berhenti di ambang pintu begitu melihat seseorang yang begitu ia kenal berdiri memunggunginya.

"Hei," sapa Naruto begitu berbalik lalu menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa. "Aku pikir karena aku akan ke rumah, kita bisa pulang bersama."

Entah apa yang Hinata makan saat jam istirahat tadi namun perutnya terasa aneh sekarang. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di dalam sana dan itu terasa menyenangkan! Apakah dirinya bermimpi? Ia dan Naruto pulang bersama? Apakah mereka akan naik kendaraan umum lalu bersempit-sempitan di kereta dan Hinata bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma pemuda yang kini berdiri dua meter di hadapannya?

Atau mereka akan pulang naik sepeda dengan berlatarkan salju yang turun dan karena terlalu dingin Hinata akan berpegangan erat pada seniornya itu sehingga tidak sadar jika ia telah memeluknya dari belakang sepanjang perjalanan.

Mungkin juga Naruto membawa motornya lalu karena ingin cepat sampai ia akan melajukannya dengan kencang hingga Hinata terpaksa memeluknya erat sehingga dadanya menempel pada punggung lelaki pujaannya itu.

Bisa juga mereka pulang dengan mobil pribadi Naruto lalu mereka akan terjebak macet sehingga lelaki itu akan menepikan mobilnya dan mengajak Hinata ke kedai teh untuk sekedar mengobrol dan menghangatkan diri sampai jalanan kembali lancar.

"Gomenasai, apa kau ada kegiatan klub hari ini?"

Lamunan Hinata seketika buyar saat suara Naruto kembali menarik atensinya. Ia segera menggeleng namun segera berhasil menghentikan gerakan kepalanya sehingga gelengannya tidak terkesan berlebihan. Entah mengapa dirinya mendadak bisu jika berhadapan dengan Naruto, selalu begitu sejak dulu.

"Lalu?"

Mata biru itu menatapnya, lagi-lagi Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas suasana canggung yang ia ciptakan seperti ini. Tentu Naruto membutuhkan kofirmasi yang jelas atas ajakannya untuk pulang bersama, mengingat Hinata baru mengeluarkan satu patah kata pada Naruto hari ini. Ia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Kita bisa pulang bersama."

Apa-apaan itu.

Respon itu terdengar seperti kalimat seduktif daripada persetujuan yang sopan terhadap senior yang berbaik hati ingin mengajakmu pulang. Hinata merasa seperti gadis yang menyedihkan sekarang, Naruto pasti semakin menjauhinya dan berencana menjadikan ini sebagai kali pertama dan terakhirnya mengantar Hinata pulang. Namun Hinata terlalu gugup untuk memperbaiki kalimatnya, bisa saja bukannya membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik justu membuatnya menjadi lebih terlihat memalukan.

Hinata tidak tahu mengapa acara pulangnya bisa mejadi serumit ini sekarang.

Namun disini ia sekarang, berada di kursi samping pengemudi dengan Naruto yang serius menatap jalanan yang ternyata sama sekali tidak macet seperti khayalannya tadi. Tidak ada pelukan atau pun jarak yang tipis, apalagi teh beserta obrolan hangat. Justru yang ada hanya dirinya yang sibuk memperhatikan jalanan dan tidak berani membuka ponselnya.

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

Naruto memasukkan mobilnya di garasi kediaman Hyuuga yang begitu familiar baginya. Hanya ada satu mobil terparkir di sana dan ia yakin itu milik Hinata. Gadis itu memang lebih suka naik kendara umum atau diantar oleh sepupunya daripada membawa kendaraanya sendiri. Jangan tanya mengapa Naruto tau, bukankah ia merupakan pengagum rahasia si putri bulan yang merupakan primadona sekolah itu?

Bahkan tadi ia rela mengusir seorang pemuda yang hampir saja memasuki kelas Hinata untuk mengajak gadis itu pulang saat jam pulang sekolah tadi. Ia juga tau pemuda itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Netori... Toreni atau.. terserah. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang paling gencar mendekati Hinata meski gadis itu tetap menunjukkan sikap biasa saja pada semua orang. Mendapat predikat jagoan karate dan basket di tingkat provinsi membuat lelaki itu tidak perlu pikir dua kali untuk berurusan dengan Naruto yang dengan jelas menyuruhnya pergi.

"Senpai."

Oh.. suara itu. Tidak bisakan suara merdu itu menyerukan namanya satu kali saja? Naruto bisa gila hanya karena membayangkan suara kesukaannya itu menyebut namanya lambat-lambat setiap malam.

"Neji-niisan bilang ia akan pulang terlambat, jadi senpai bisa menunggu di kamarnya," ucap Hinata sambil kembali tersenyum tipis. "Aku ada di kamarku, jadi jika senpai butuh sesuatu ketuk saja."

"Hm. Arigatou."

Naruto kembali menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Hinata bahkan langsung naik ke lantai atas dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya yang berada di seberang pintu kamar Neji. Apakah gadis itu begitu membencinya? Atau memang dia berada di saat yang tidak tepat sehingga Hinata merasa risih dengan keberadaan dirinya di rumah ini?

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah tau kalau Neji akan pulang larut malam sekali karena ada rapat di kampusnya. Namun yang tidak ia tau adalah bahwa ternyata rumah ini kosong sama sekali karena kedua orangtua Hinata sedang pergi ke luar kota untuk mengunjungi tetua Hyuuga di Konoha dan Hanabi ikut bersama mereka. Ia bahkan baru tau tadi saat ia menelpon Neji untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah berada di kamar sahabatnya itu.

Artinya hanya ada mereka bedua saja di rumah besar ini karena semua maid Hyuuga tidak tinggal di sini melainkan hanya datang di pagi hari dan bekerja sampai sore kecuali ada acara khusus yang memerlukan kerja ekstra para maid. Dengan terpaksa Naruto berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya hanya akan meminjam buku untuk persiapan ujian akhir dan akan segera pulang agar sepupu Hinata itu tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

"Apakah dia tau? Lantas kenapa dia tidak melarangku untuk pulang bersamanya?" tanya Naruto frustasi dalam hati.

Naruto berusaha menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Menyadari bahwa Hinata hanya berjarak dua pintu di depannya saja sudah membuatnya gerah. Ia duduk di atas kasur Neji dan memainkan gitarnya namun pandangannya tetap menatap daun pintu itu dengan tajam seolah tatapannya akan menembus ke kamar Hinata agar ia tau apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan.

Berusaha mengalihkan pikiranya, Naruto meraih ponselnya. Membuka sosial media yang menjadi kegiatan sampingannya sejak dua tahun belakangan ini. Beberapa pesan membanjiri chat box nya yang itu merupakan hal biasa. Sejenak ia memilih-milih chat yang akan ia buka untuk ia tindak lanjuti. Kegiatan yang cukup mengasyikan karena bermula dari sekedar iseng kini ia menjadi sosok yang dipuja di dunia maya berkat jasanya.

Berkat official account yang dibuatnya, jutaan orang telah berhasil mengirimkan pesan, isi hati, bahkan cerita tersuram mereka sekali pun untuk disebarkan ke khalayak ramai. Naruto terkadang mendapat chat personal seperti ucapan terimakasih karena berkat akun bertajuk Tokyo Draft itu banyak orang yang berhasil melampiaskan rahasia dan perasaan terpendam mereka ke khalayak ramai tanpa takut identitas mereka terbongkar.

Dengan senang hati Naruto melakukannya. Karena ia pun memiliki masalah yang sama. Perasaan dan rahasia terpendam yang telah ia simpan sejak lama. Namun ia tidak pernah sekali pun memposting pesan pribadinya sendiri. Tokyo Draft sangat populer di sekolah, ia begitu khawatir Hinata akan membacanya dan semakin membencinya.

Jadi untuk melindungi identitasnya, ia bertekad bersikap profesional sebagai admin dan hanya menjadikan akunnya itu sebagai sarana bagi orang banyak untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Walau dirinya sendiri tidak bisa melakukan hal itu.

Ia baru saja akan membuka chat selanjutnya, namun chat baru yang masuk ke chatbox nya itu begitu menyedot perhatian. Naruto yang semula telentang menjadi terduduk, seolah tersambar petir ia mematung di sana cukup lama hingga kaki jenjangnya memutuskan untuk melangkah ke luar.

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

Hinata makin bergerak gelisah. Ia pikir dengan mencurahkan hatinya akan membuatnya tenang dan memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal meski waktu kini baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Padahal ia sudah melakukan banyak hal sejak ia masuk ke kamarnya tadi seperti membereskan kamar, menyusun buku-buku berdasarkan tingginya, mengganti sprei dan sarung bantalnya, membersihkan diri, bahkan mengepang rambutnya.

Hal itu ia lakukan untuk membuat dirinya lupa kalau di sini, di rumah ini, tepat sejarak dua pintu dari lokasi ia berdiri, berada sosok pemuda yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Hanya mereka berdua di rumah besar keluarga Hyuuga dan ditambah Neji baru mengabari kalau dirinya tidak akan pulang malam ini dan memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen temannya yang berada dekat dengan kampus.

Harusnya Hinata berhenti khawatir, karena Neji berkata kalau Naruto hanya mengambil buku dan akan langsung pulang. Lagipula waktu sudah berjalan dua jam setelah ia terakhir meninggalkan Naruto di ruang tamu tadi. Seniornya itu pasti sudah pulang dan memutuskan untuk langsung pergi karena mengabari Hinata bukan hal yang terlalu penting.

Memikirkan hal itu pun Hinata mendadak merasa sedih. Namun hasratnya tetap saja merasa takut, ia bahkan enggan keluar kamar hanya untuk mengambil buah-buahan di dapur sebagai diet malamnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berselancar dalam media sosialnya dan menemukan dirinya makin frustasi seperti sekarang.

Setelah menenggelamkan wajah meronanya dalam telapak tangan kecil itu, Hinata beranjak. Mematikan ponselnya karena entah mengapa ia jadi membenci ponsel itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Dengan langkah mantap Hinata keluar dari dalam kamar menuju dapur demi memenuhi hak perutnya untuk diisi potongan apel dan anggur kesukaannya.

Hinata tergoda untuk melihat keluar, ingin hati memastikan ke garasi apakah mobil Naruto masih di sana atau tidak. Namun ia begitu takut. Takut menelan kecewa bahwa jika mobil itu sudah tidak ada artinya Naruto sudah pergi bahkan tanpa berpamitan dengannya, atau jika ternyata mobil itu masih ada... Hinata bahkan tidak berani memikirkan hal selanjutnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ia benar-benar sendirian di rumahnya malam ini. Membawa mangkuk kecil berisikan penuh dengan potongan apel dan anggur, gadis itu melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Mengerjakan tugas sekolah adalah pilihan tepat untuk menghindari pikiran absurdnya saat ini.

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang baru pertama kali ia masuki itu. Dirinya mendadak gugup melihat ruangan bernuansa feminim yang sangat khas. Atau mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki kamar wanita? Ayolah, Naruto memang pria idaman semua gadis namun dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan turnamen untuk sekedar bermain-main dengan wanita.

Lalu kemana perginya pemilik kamar itu? Apa Hinata begitu merasa gugup dan memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar lain daripada harus berada sedekat itu dengannya? Atau gadis itu mengira Naruto sudah pulang dan kini ia ternyata sedang pergi ke luar bersama teman-temannya?

Ah yang kedua itu sangat tidak mungkin, karena mobilnya terpampang jelas di garasi keluarga Hyuuga jadi Hinata pasti tau kalau dirinya masih berada di rumah itu. Lalu jika Hinata pergi pasti Naruto mendengar suara mobil ataupun gesekan pagar besar rumahnya, lagipula yang ia tau Hinata bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka keluar malam.

Setelah puas mengamati satu persatu perabotan yang ada di kamar itu—bahkan mengecek kamar mandinya entah untuk apa—ia beralih pada ranjang berukuran sedang milih Hinata. Lebarnya sepertinya cukup untuk dua orang namun jika kasur itu menampung tubuhnya yang tinggi pasti kakinya akan sedikit menyembul di pinggir. Naruto merona tipis membayangkan setiap malam Hinata tertidur pulas di atas ranjang ini.

Tidak banyak pigura yang terpajang di sana. Fotonya pun hanya berisikan gadis itu, keluarganya, dan teman-teman terdekatnya yang semuanya wanita. Namun satu bingkai yang tertutup di atas nakas samping ranjang begitu menggugah rasa penasarannya. Naruto tidak peduli jika kini ia terlihat seperti laki-laki mesum yang tidak sopan karena masuk tanpa izin ke dalam kamar seorang gadis bahkan mengamati setiap benda di sana untuk ingatan pribadinya. Toh sosok dalam bingkai yang tadinya tertutup itu membuatnya semakin sumringah. Lihat saja, apa-apaan kekehan lucu yang bahkan membuat wajahnya semakin tampan itu. Kalau Hinata melihatnya, gadis itu pasti akan—

 **PRANG!**

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Dua

Hinata membuka ponselnya, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk sejak tadi. Padahal dirinya baru saja mandi dan membersihkan seluruh inci tubuhnya. Namun ia tetap saja merasa gerah dan tidak nyaman.

Layar ponsel itu berhenti ia sentuh sembari mata keperakkannya membaca kata demi kata dari pesan yang diposting oleh akun langganannya itu. Pesan itu dikirim oleh seorang gadis yang menceritakan pengalamannya yang mendapatkan pemuda yang diinginkannya sejak lama karena mengirimkan pesan pada tokyo draft beberapa bulan lalu. Singkatnya, berkat tokyo draft gadis itu dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya dan memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaan kepada pria idamannya.

Bibir ranum itu tersenyum pahit, andai saja dia juga memiliki keberanian sebesar itu. Namun bahkan sejak dulu kedekatannya dan Naruto tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali meski mereka sudah kenal sejak mereka masih sangat kecil. Hinata bisa saja menceritakan ini kepada teman-teman mereka dan meminta saran, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Hinata akan malu setengah mati jika teman-temannya tau mengenai perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Andai saja Hinata bisa bercerita dan meminta saran tanpa orang-orang tahu identitasnya dan pria yang ia maksud...

Hinata terdiam.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bagaimana kalau teman-teman membacanya dan tau kalau itu aku?" erang Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri. Kepangan pada rambutnya ia lepas lagi, lalu mengacak surai panjangnya yang masih setengah basah. Padahal di luar salju turun cukup lebat walau angin malam ini tidak kencang sama sekali.

Menatap ponselnya sekali lagi, hatinya bergejolak. Hinata benar-benar butuh pelampiasan setelah sekian lama memendam perasaannya hingga perasaan itu bahkan semakin terasa dalam. Buku hariannya sudah tidak lagi bisa menampungnya dan Hinata butuh sarana dimana ia bisa mendapatkan umpan balik, komentar, atau pun saran mengenai keadaannya.

Jadi dengan kemantapan hati, Hinata mulai mengetik.

 _untuk: seseorang yang berada sejauh dua pintu dariku_

Hinata berhenti sejenak. Pipinya memerah dengan tulisannya sendiri. Bagaimana jika ternyata Naruto juga pembaca setia tokyo draft dan membaca pesannya? Sebenarnya itu pun kalau pesannya dikirimkan oleh admin, karena tidak semua pesan dikirimkan sebab banyaknya orang yang mengirim pesan ke akun itu. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tulisannya

 _dari: seorang gadis yang menyimpan perasaan di balik senyumnya_

Hinata tersenyum geli oleh kata-katanya itu. Tentu ia mendengar julukan putri bulan yang diberikan orang-orang kepadanya. Sebenarnya tulisan itu akan sangat kentara dan Hinata sekali, namun berhubung pesan-pesan tokyo draft pastilah berasal dari seluruh Jepang, Hinata tetap percaya diri dengan tulisannya.

Toh ia hanya membutuhkan saran dari orang-orang, tidak akan ada kenalannya yang menyadari kalau itu adalah Hinata.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by**

Oryko Hyuuzu

 **Rated**

T

 **Pairing**

NaruHina

 **Genre**

Romance

Like = Comment / Fave + Follow

No Flamming

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tokyo Draft**

.

.

.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat suara kaca pecah menginterupsi kegiatannya yang tengah mengamati boneka kecil di atas nakas. Ia sontak berbalik dan buru-buru menghampiri gadis berbalutkan piyama yang bahkan belum mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun kini sedang berjongkok membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

"Senpai, jangan—"

"Ittai!"

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan refleks mengangkat kaki kanannya yang terkena pecahan kaca bening yang luput dari pandangannya karena dirinya yang terlalu fokus pada Hinata. Bahkan peringatan dari gadis itu terlambat disadarinya yang membuat dirinya kini perlahan mundur dan terduduk di atas ranjang agar tidak jatuh konyol di atas lantai dengan telapak kaki yang berdarah.

"Senpai—" cicit Hinata yang juga menghentikan aktivitas memunguti buah-buahannya yang jatuh bersama mangkuk kaca yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Tidak apa, kau lanjutkan saja dulu, aku bisa—"

"Jangan di cabut!" jerit Hinata, membuat Naruto menghentikan tangannya dari mencabut tancapan kaca yang cukup besar itu. "Tunggu di sana! Jangan lakukan apa pun sampai aku kembali!"

Hinata menghilang di balik pintu dalam hitungan detik, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam mengingat-ingat ekspresi yang Hinata berikan padanya tadi. Pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi gadis itu seperti ingin menangis. Hampir tidak mungkin bagi seorang Hinata yang bahkan tidak menangis saat istana kesayangannya rubuh akibat ulah saudaranya, kini menangis hanya karena semangkuk apel dan anggurnya tergeletak sia-sia di lantai kamarnya.

Ah, atau mungkin Hinata menangisi hal yang lain? Seorang Hinata tidak akan menangisi nasib buruk yang menimpanya. Ia adalah gadis kuat yang sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Justru sebaliknya, Hinata akan menangis pada hal-hal kecil yang menimpa orang lain. Bahkan ia pernah menangisi kucing liar yang mati di pinggir jalan, memeluk Neji sambil berkata betapa malang nasib kucing itu. Lantas bolehkah Naruto berpikir kalau Hinata menangis karena mengkhawatirkannya?

Naruto menatap intens Hinata yang dengan cekatanya membersihkan kekacauan tadi tanpa sisa sedikit pun walau mata gadis itu tidak pernah sekali pun tertuju padanya. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, rasa sakit pada kakinya pun ia abaikan sampai Hinata selesai mencuci bersih tangannya dan menghampirinya sambil membawa kotak obat.

Wajah itu bahkan merona saat Hinata kelabakan menentukan posisi yang tepat untuk mengobati luka di kaki Naruto. Wajah Hinata terlihat biasa namun Naruto kini tau persis apa yang disembuyikan rona itu dan gerak-gerik Hinata yang bahkan enggan menatapnya. Jadi dengan perlahan ia menarik Hinata untuk duduk tepat di sampingnya, sementara ia mengangkat kaki kanannya yang terluka dengan di topang oleh paha kirinya untuk memudahkan pergerakan gadis itu.

Mereka tidak bersuara sama sekali. Hinata bahkan tidak berusaha menenangkan Naruto saat ia dengan perlahan menarik tancapan kaca itu dari telapak kaki lelaki di sampingnya. Toh Naruto bahkan tidak bergeming sama sekali, seolah resptor sakitnya tidak bekerja. Bagi atlet basket dan karate sepertinya, luka seperti ini sama sekali bukan apa-apa. Rintihannya saat terkena tancapan kaca tadi hanya sebagai respon awal yang merupakan refleks alami manusia.

Naruto bahkan tidak mengamati kakinya sama sekali seolah tidak peduli pada anggota tubuhnya yang sedang terluka itu. Mata safirnya sibuk memperhatikan Hinata yang sedikit membungkuk untuk membalut lukanya. Rambut kelam Hinata yang panjang tersemat di belakang telinga dan tersampirkan di sebelah kanan pundak gadis itu sehingga wajah bagian kirinya terpampang jelas.

Ia tersenyum kagum. Betapa hebatnya Hinata dalam mempertahankan ekspresi dengan wajah yang sudah semerah itu. Padahal kedua tangan seputih porselainnya menunjukkan tremor halus tiap kali kulit mereka bersentuhan. Naruto benar-benar baru menyadarinya saat ini, bahasa tubuh yang Hinata tunjukkan di balik suara senyapnya. Terlihat sangat jelas sekarang. Dan apa-apaan. Mengapa di netra Naruto, gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik malam ini dengan balutan piyama tipisnya?

Naruto bahkan sudah merasakan gejolak dalam tubuhnya, betapa sesuatu dalam dirinya mendesak ingin dibebaskan.

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

Hinata tak henti-hentinya menyerukan kata "Kami-sama!" dalam hati. Sejak awal ia dengan ceroboh menjatuhkan mangkuk buahnya karena kaget saat melihat sosok Naruto berada di dalam kamar pribadinya, dengan reflek langsung berjongkok untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat sambil berharap bahwa penglihatannya tadi hanyalah ilusi, sampai ia memasang tampang bodoh dengan mata berkacanya karena melihat Naruto terluka karenanya, hingga kini ia terjebak di samping lelaki itu yang terus saja memandanginya dalam jarak yang sebegini dekat.

 _"Naruto-kun pasti membenciku,"_ gumam Hinata dalam hati sambil membayangkan bahwa lelaki itu kini tengah menatapnya tajam dengan penuh kebencian karena telah memberinya kesialan malam ini. Naruto adalah seorang atlet andalan sekolah, artinya jika kakinya terluka ia pasti tidak bisa berlari untuk bermain basket ataupun karate. Membayangkan karir Naruto hancur karena ulahnya malam ini membuatnya semakin ingin menangis, namun segala emosi itu ia tahan hingga membuat pipinya kembali memanas tiap kali ia menahan ekspresinya.

Hinata selesai dengan tugasnya. Syukurlah ia pernah mengikuti pelatihan resmi mengenai pertolongan pertama sehingga tidak sulit bagi Hinata untuk mengobati luka pecahan kaca. Hinata bahkan mampu memberi dua jahitan pada kaki Naruto karena lukanya ternyata cukup dalam.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak memberitahu Naruto bahwa di kotak obatnya tidak ada anastesi, bius atau apapun itu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit saat penjahitan dilakukan namun dirinya lega saat lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengeluh sakit sama sekali. Daya tahan Naruto yang luar biasa membuatnya kagum, namun tetap saja apa yang Hinata lakukan adalah hal bodoh yang pantas dirutuki. Naruto bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun sejak tadi.

"Gomenasai."

Suara itu tidak berasal dari satu orang. Setelah Hinata selesai membalut hasil jahitannya dan membereskan kotak obatnya untuk diletakkan di atas nakas—tepat menimpa pigura yang tertutup—suasana hening melanda mereka lagi. Satu menit yang Hinata harap cukup membuat Naruto tida lagi merasa kesal dan memutuskan untuk pulang dibanding meluapkan emosinya dengan entah seperti apa. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Naruto yang tengah marah, tidak sekali pun Hinata pernah melihat ekspresi kesal seorang Naruto.

Bukannya beranjak, Naruto justru menghela nafas panjang seolah ia telah menahan sesuatu sejak tadi. Ah ya, pasti rasa kesal. Orang baik seperti Naruto pasti mampu mengatur emosinya dengan baik. Hinata akan menjatuhkan egonya kali ini untuk meminta maaf, setelah itu Naruto akan pulang dan Hinata bersumpah tidak akan punya muka lagi untuk menatap seniornya ini keesokan hari.

Namun yang ada, saat mengucapkan kata maaf, Naruto seolah menjadi backing vocal nya. Mengatakan hal yang sama dengan nada yang lebih pelan dan rendah dari suaranya yang terdengar seperti cicitan anak ayam di telinganya sendiri.

"Kau duluan." Hinata mendongak karena refleks. Mendapati nada suara seniornya tidak terdengar ketus sama sekali yang kemudian dibuktikan dengan ekspresi lembut yang terpancar dari wajah tampan Naruto.

Alih-alih memberi ekspresi yang mengungkapkan betapa ia menyesal telah membuat kaki Naruto terluka, Hinata malah menatap bingung. "Senpai tidak marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku marah?" Hinata semakin bingung.

"Karena telah membuat kakimu terluka. Karena ulahku senpai tidak lagi bisa bermain basket atau pun karate," jawab Hinata dengan ragu.

"Kau bahkan tau aku ini atlet basket dan karate."

Hinata tersentak, namun tetap berusaha bertahan. "Bagaimana aku tidak tau? Semua orang di sekolah pasti tau, senpai."

"Semua orang tau aku tidak bermain lagi sejak semester akhir." Hinata terdiam hendak kembali mengalihkan wajahnya saat satu tangan besar bahkan sudah bertengger manis di dagu lancipnya. "Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Iris ametis itu terdiam pada skleranya, seolah tersedot masuk ke dalam kelereng safir di hadapannya. Entah mengapa Hinata merasakan rindu, pada mata itu dan tatapan itu. Seolah kejadian di masa lalu kembali berputar saat dimana ia masih kanak-kanak. Saat _mereka_ masih kanak-kanak.

Saat itu Hinata tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bonekanya ke dalam sungai kecil di dekat rumah mereka. Kebetulan Naruto ada di sana dan ingin membantu—tanpa menghiraukan senyuman sopan ala Hinata yang mengatakan tidak apa jika boneka itu hilang—Naruto dengan keras kepala turun ke sungai untuk mengambil boneka kesayangannya itu.

Saat itu Hinata menjerit, padahal Naruto pergi tidak lama sama sekali. Ia hanya terendam sebentar dan kembali ketepian dengan selamat bersama boneka kecil kesayangan Hinata. Bahkan saat mereka sudah sama-sama berada di tepian Hinata menangis kencang hanya karena Naruto terbatuk-batuk sambil memberikan bonekanya. Saat itu Naruto yang heran sekaligus tergelitik dengan tingkah gadis kecil itu spontan mengangkat dagu Hinata untuk meredakan tangisnya kemudian mengatakan padanya agar Hinata tidak perlu khawatir karena dirinya baik-baik saja.

Setetes air mata yang jatuh bebas di salah satu pelopak mata Hinata menyadarkan dirinya. Bahkan jemari yang semula berada pada dagunya kini berpindah pada pipi gembilnya demi menghapus air mata yang barusan keluar begitu saja.

Kontak mata mereka tidak terputus sama sekali. Bahkan sebelah tangan Naruto yang menganggur kini meremas pelan jedua telapak tangan Hinata yang muat dalam genggamannya. Hinata masih membuka sedikit mulutnya, entah masih terkesima atau itu sebagai bentuk kompensasi tubuhnya yang mengemis oksigen. Terlebih saat Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

Hinata meleleh. Sungguh jika ia terbuat dari lilin yang rapuh maka Naruto adalah api yang menyalakan sumbunya. Dua titik sentuhan pada telapak tangan dan pipinya saja sudah membuat dirinya menggila. Seolah piyama tipis yang ia kenakan alih-alih membuatnya merasa kedinginan justru membuatnya merasa sangat gerah.

Tiga.

Sentuhan ketiga tepat pada bibirnya yang tidak pernah terjamah pria mana pun sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa Hinata begitu merindukannya, dirinya bergetar dan seolah getaran itu berasal dari bibirnya yang kini menempel erat pada bibir lelaki pujaannya. Hinata bersumpah jika ia bermimpi maka ia lebih memilih untuk tidur selamanya. Namun remasan pada kedua tangannya yang terasa sangat kecil di dalam kukungan tangan Naruto seolah menyadarkannya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

Apakah boleh Hinata berharap jika ini tanda bahwa Naruto juga mencintainya?

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

Dalam hati Naruto menyesal, namun begitu yakin pada nalurinya. Bibir mereka hanya menempel namun rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat ia membuka mata bahkan Hinata masih berekspresi sama. Naruto seolah berubah menjadi laki-laki pemaksa yang dengan seenaknya menggenggam dua tangan Hinata sekaligus sehingga gadis itu tidak akan melawan—walaupun sama sekali bukan itu tujuan sebenarnya—tangan Hinata begitu dingin hingga jiwa pelindung Naruto refleks menggenggamnya.

Rasa percaya diri lelaki itu menguap begitu saja. Dirinya terhenyak saat melihat tatapan Hinata yang tidak beralih sedikit pun dari bola matanya. Namun saat mata itu bahkan masih terbuka saat Naruto memberinya ciuman membuat hatinya serasa diiris belati. Naruto akui itu ciuman petamanya, ia tidak pernah mencium wanita mana pun. Persetan dengan teman-teman yang ia bohongi tentang dirinya yang sudah sering mencium wanita hanya untuk menjaga nama baiknya sebagai laki-laki.

Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka ciuman pertama akan semenyakitkan ini hanya karena ia lakukan secara sepihak.

Naruto ingin melontarkan kata maaf, namun tidak ada suara yang mampu mewakili perasaannya yang tak karuan saat ini.

Jadi dirinya memutuskan untuk langsung beranjak.

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto terkesiap. Bahkan kedua tangan rapuh itu kini berbalik mengenggam tangan besarnya yang tadi berniat untuk menjauh.

"O...onegai... lakukan lagi." Suara Hinata pelan, rendah, dan diucapkan lambat-lambat seolah ia sedang bersenandung, namun cukup untuk membuat Naruto yang sudah berdiri kembali beralih menatapnya.

"Aa.. apa?"

"Onegai.." Hinata bahkan berkata lebih pelan dari sebelumnya

"Bukan itu!" Naruto berujar frustasi, namun nada suaranya tidak tinggi sama sekali, justru terdengar sangat dalam dan... menuntut.

"Na—ruto—kun." Hinata menatapnya, menyadari kalau itu kali pertama dan kedua Hinata memanggil nama Naruto tepan di depan pemuda itu. "Onegai, Naruto-kun." Bahkan suara Hinata pun jauh lebih rendah dari biasanya.

Kedua tangan Hinata terangkat meraih wajah Naruto yang mendekat. Sementara Naruto menarik pinggang Hinata hingga terangkat dan gadis itu berada di gendongannya. Luka pada telapak kakinya sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan saat bahkan beban tubuhnya bertambah dengan keberadaan Hinata di rengkuhannya. Naruto tersenyum lebar seolah sebuah energi merasuki tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau namanya akan terdengar sebagus itu jika Hinata yang mengucapkannya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah menutup matanya, deru nafasnya terasa sangat hangat membelai kulit wajah Naruto yang hanya berjarak dua senti darinya.

Bibir mereka bersatu bahkan Naruto langsung melumatnya lembut sampai Hinata kehabisan nafas dan melepaskan pagutan Naruto pada bibirnya. Benang-benang saliva pun enggan meninggalkan mereka saat Naruto tidak menunggu sama sekali untuk kembali melahap bibir ranum gadis itu. Hinata tersengal saat Naruto melepaskan pangutan liarnya pada bibir atas dan bawahnya yang mulai menunjukkan perubahan warna, yang semula agak pucat menjadi memerah secara alami.

Hinata merasa bibirnya benar-benar basah bahkan seolah terasa berat karena bengkak—Naruto benar-benar melahapnya. Bibir pria itu menginvasinya atas dan bawah hingga bagian dalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi-gignya yang tersusun di dalam liang hangat yang tadi mengeluarkan desahannya tanpa sadar. Tangan Hinata dengan liar mengacak surai pirang yang sejak dulu sangat ingin ia sentuh demi menyalurkan sensasi menyenangkan yang menggugah raganya. Sementara tangannya yang lain menelusuri rahang tirus Naruto yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut wajah yang pendek dan menggoda. Hinata memang tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, namun ia tau kalau laki-laki yang sedang meremas bokongnya ini benar-benar ahli dalam mencium wanita.

Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar saat tubuhnya sudah berpindah ke atas kasurnya yang nyaman karena dirinya sibuk menikmati sentuhan yang Naruto berikan pada seluruh permukaan rahang dan lehernya. Jujur, Hinata sudah sering melihat adegan seperti ini di film-film yang ia tonton bersama Tenten dan Ino namun ia tidak pernah tau kalau rasanya akan sehebat ini.

Bahkan saat Naruto memberikan isapan-isapan kecil pada bagian-bagian tertentu di area sensitifnya, Hinata berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melepaskan desahan konyol dari mulutnya. Naruto begitu menakjubkan dengan permainannya, tidak satu jengkal pun tubuhnya yang ia sia-siakan. Bibirnya sibuk menghisap perpotongan lehernya, tangan kirinya mengusap payudara yang masih tersimpan rapi di balik bra dan piyama tipis yang ia kenakan, tangan kanannya meraih bokong Hinata yang juga masih terbungkus rapi, bahkan kakinya ikut menggoda Hinata dari bawah sana.

"Tenang saja, kau yang pertama."

Entah karena terlalu merasa nikmat atau karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Hinata bahkan tidak sadar kalau Naruto telah menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba kedua tangan Hinata tertarik sehingga membuat tubuhnya yang semula telentang menjadi terduduk di atas pangkuan Naruto dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau selalu ada di dalam pikiranku. Bagaimana bisa aku bersama wanita lain, bahkan berciuman saja aku tak sanggup. Meskipun aku ingin, satu-satunya wanita yang kusentuh hanyalah kau."

"Naruto-kun."

Apa-apaan dirinya itu. Yang bisa Hinata lakukan sejak tadi hanya mencicit seperti itu. Bahkan Naruto saja terlihat tenang dan dengan sabar menunggu responnya. Namun otak jenius Hinata mendadak bebal, ia tidak bisa mengerti situasinya saat ini. Mengapa Naruto yang biasanya kikuk di depannya kini terlihat sangat berbeda? Seolah lelaki itu baru saja mendengar Hinata mengigau dengan menyatakan perasaan yang sejak dulu mati-matian ia pendam. Hinata tidak ada tidur kan sejak tadi?

"Wajah cemberutmu beserta sikap defensifmu sejak tadi membuatku yakin kalau kau tengah cemburu padaku sekarang. Mereka benar, akan sangat mudah menebak perasaan seseorang setelah kau mengetahui rahasia terdalam orang itu," Naruto menyeringai yang tak luput dari pandagan Hinata akibat jarak mereka yang sangat dekat saat ini.

"A—apa maksud—" Hinata berhenti berucap lalu menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri. "Daripada itu, kenapa kau ingin menyentuhku?" Hinata mengatakannya pelan. Menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar ketus dan sebisa mungkin mempertahankan kontak mata di antara mereka.

"Mengapa bagimu perasaanku jauh lebih penting daripada perasaanmu sendiri?" jawabnya sarkastik. "Alasanku sama dengan alasan kenapa kau rela aku sentuh."

Apa? Kenapa Hinata rela ia sentuh? Tentu karena Hinata sangat mencintainya! Kalau bukan Naruto, tentu saja ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya seperti itu. Tapi jika alasannya sama, apa benar kalau Naruto juga mencintainya? Apa benar kalau hanya Hinata yang selama ini ada di hatinya?

"Apa benar?" Hinata bertanya lambat-lambat

Naruto menatap gadis itu tepat di matanya, menghela nafas sebelum mengeluarkan lagi suara baritonnya. "Aku—"

"Ssst!" bisik Hinata sembari dua jarinya menutup mulut Naruto agar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tidak mau dengar apa pun lagi. Tidak untuk saat ini. Gadis itu hanya menginginkan Naruto, bukan yang lainnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan Naruto kepadanya. Itu sama sekali tidak penting baginya untuk sekarang ini. Ia hanya ingin Naruto untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

Memindahkan tangannya pada rahang tegas di hadapannya, lalu mulai mengurai satu per satu kancing kemeja lelaki itu, melepaskannya dari rasa gerah yang Naruto rasakan sejak tadi. Segera setelah kancing terakhir terbuka, Naruto kembali menyerang. Menuntut Hinata yang dengan susah payah menyeimbangkan lumatan pada bibirnya dengan rasa nikmat yang menggelitik perutnya. Tangan Naruto menyelinap di balik piyama tipisnya saat bahkan Hinata belum sukses melepas dengan sempurna kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki di hadapannya.

Tanpa suara apa pun, mereka sepakat bahwa Naruto harus melepas kemejanya sediri sedang Hinata mengangkat piyamanya melalui kepala yang kemudian membuat Naruto tidak sabaran hingga mengambil alih piyama itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Naruto begitu bergairah hingga ia memutuskan untuk kembali mendominasi dengan mendorong Hinata kembali berada di bawahnya.

Naruto terdiam menatapnya. Tidak pernah Hinata merasa dipuja seperti ini hanya melalui tatapan. Alih-alih merasa malu, tatapan Naruto padanya kini justru membuatnya merasa berharga. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun namun ia merasa telah mendengar segalanya. Melalui tatapan itu seolah Naruto lah yang telah memberikan miliknya yang paling berharga.

Padahal tidak. Dirinyalah yang akan memberikan mahkota berharga itu. Pada Naruto yang bahkan tidak pernah dengan jelas menyatakan perasaannya. Pada Naruto yang bahkan belum tau bahwa Hinata mencintainya. Pada Naruto yang berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda dalam waktu dua jam. Pada Naruto yang bersikap baik kepada semua orang.

Pemikiran itu membuat Hinata bertanya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata mempercayainya? Tidak! Hinata bahkan belum siap jika ia harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti yang dialami perempuan pada umumnya. Ia tidak siap jika setelah mereka melakukannya tanpa rasa cinta maka Naruto akan meninggalkannya dan tidak pernah memandangnya lagi sampai kapanpun. Hinata tidak siap kehilangan Naruto, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Atau mungkin sampai kapan pun.

 **TES**

Hinata bahkan baru sadar jika satu tetes air mata yang dengan susah payah ia tahan kini mengalir dari kelopak kirinya.

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

 **TBC**

Wah kenapa jadi begini fictnya kayak genre tragedy ya-_- *bikin sendiri protes sendiri* semoga gak kecewa sama foreplaynya ya hahahaha

Chap selanjutnya bakal fluffy kok, Ory janji! Hehehe

Special thanks to reviewers sekalian Guest, HariwanRudy, Mell chan 22, Aoi Aysel, Rael576, Tectona Grandis, 666qwaser, JustNaruHinaAndKibaTamaLover, Valentinexxx, OHimePanda

Terimakasih review, fave, dan follownya yaa itu sangat menentukan mental Ory untuk melanjutkan fict ini atau tidak.

See you in the las chap!


	3. Tiga

**Disclaimer**

Masashi Kishimoto

 **Story by**

Oryko Hyuuzu

 **Rated**

M

 **Pairing**

NaruHina

 **Genre**

Romance

Like = Comment / Fave + Follow

No Flamming

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tokyo Draft**

.

.

.

"Aa..aku.." Naruto seolah tersadar dari lamunannya. Imajinasi yang meliar seolah baru pertama kali melihat tubuh wanita yang hanya berbalut pakaian dalam. Bahkan ia dan Sasuke pernah melihat yang lebih di internet, bagaimana pun mereka adalah laki-laki normal. Naruto merasa bodoh, pasti dirinya terlihat konyol saat ini.

Namun tatapan malu-malu itu. Sentuhan kecil yang terkesan sangat polos yang dilakukan seluruh jemari tangan Hinata pada permukaan tubuhnya seolah enam kotak pada abdomennya merupakan tuts piano yang dapat menghasilkan suara yang membuai. Mereka sama-sama malu, bahkan ia bisa saja mimisan sebentar lagi dan Hinata bisa pingsan kapanpun rasa canggungnya melewati batas yang dapat gadis itu tolerir.

Kemudian ekspresi Hinata berubah sedikit namun berefek banyak pada pemuda itu. Jika sebelumnya senyum tipis Hinata yang begitu sulit Naruto artikan, kini bahkan perubahan sepele pada ekspresi Hinata pun sangat berefek padanya.

Gadis itu terlihat ragu dan Naruto akhirnya menyerah pada hasratnya sendiri. Mentalnya pun belum siap saat ia melihat hal yang sama di mata Hinata. Jadi ia menarik selimut, membungkus tubuh Hinata agar tidak kedinginan, kemudian berbaring di sisinya dengan lipatan tangannya sendiri sebagai bantalan. Mata birunya menatap warna langit-langit kamar Hinata yang satu tingkat lebih muda dari warna mata Naruto. Apa Hinata bahkan sengaja mengecat langit-langit kamarnya dengan warna ini agar senada dengan warna matanya? Naruto tertawa dalam hati atas tingkat percaya dirinya yang sangat tinggi malam ini.

Padahal sudah berlangsung satu menit, namun Naruto baru saja mendengar helaan nafas panjang dari makhluk mungil di sampingnya. Benar dugaannya, kaki jenjang Naruto bahkan melebihi panjang ranjang berukuran sedang ini.

Terasa gerakan gadis di sampingnya memindahkan posisinya setelah lama terdiam, namun Naruto justru kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. "Maafkan aku."

Bahkan tanpa menatap wajah Hinata pun, bayangan ekspresi gadis itu saat ini terlihat jelas di langit-langit itu. Entah mengapa sejak satu jam belakangan ia jadi mengerti Hinata melebihi apapun, bahkan menerkanya tidak lagi sesulit dulu.

"Meskipun aku sangat menginginkanmu aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya," Naruto menjawab, tidak ingin membuat Hinata merasa sedih karena diabaikan.

Lelaki itu mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Hinata, bertemu dengan wajah yang begitu dekat di hatinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya saat hati kita belum benar-benar terpaut satu sama lain? Namun satu hal yang harus kau tahu bahwa aku selalu menginginkanmu."

Hinata tersenyum. Senyum manis yang tidak perah terlihat di wajah lugu seorang Hinata yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan terhadap teman masa kecilnya. Naruto bahkan tidak tahu kalau Hinata memiliki senyum semanis itu. Gadis itu selalu saja menunduk dan enggan menatap ataupun menyebut namanya. Namun detik ini bahkan gadis itu menatapnya penuh, seolah melalui tatapan itu ia telah menyatakan perasaannya. Jika begini terus Naruto bahkan tidak yakin dapat kembali menahan hasratnya yang telah berhasil ia pendam tadi.

"Tidurlah, kau bisa membuat kita bolos sekolah besok."

Hinata mengangguk, membagi selimutnya pada dada telanjang Naruto dan menyamankan posisinya pada rengkuhan hangat lelaki itu. "Apa kau akan pergi?" Hinata bahkan tidak berpindah posisi sama sekali saat menanyakannya.

"Neji akan membunuhku jika dia tau kalau sahabatnya meniduri adik kesayangannya."

Kekehan Hinata terdengar lemah, sepertinya gadis itu mulai mengantuk. "Niisan tidak pulang, ia menginap di apartemen Tenten."

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus minta maaf, hm?"

Hinata menunduk dalam. Ia bangun kesiangan dan mendapati Naruto masih terlelap di sampingnya. Menyadari bahwa ini hari Rabu dan seragam mereka tidak sama dengan hari sebelumnya membuat Hinata panik seketika. Bagaimana Naruto bisa masuk sekolah jika ia bahkan tidak membawa seragam ganti untuk hari ini? Dirinya begitu egois sehingga dengan seenaknya menyuruh Naruto untuk tinggal di rumahnya hingga pagi. Beruntung sampai saat ini belum ada satu orang rumahnya yang kembali.

"Ini." Dengan sigap Hinata menangkap kunci mobil yang Naruto berikan padanya.

Hinata menatap takjub melihat baju seragam yang tersedia lengkap di bagasi mobil Naruto. Ia mengambil satu untuk dikenakan dan menolak untuk kembali ke dalam rumah karena ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata terlambat masuk sekolah.

"Karena mengejarmu aku sampai harus rela bersekolah di tempat sejauh itu. Sehingga kapanpun aku terlalu lelah untuk menyetir pulang aku harus menginap di rumah temanku jadi aku harus memiliki persiapan seperti ini."

Selama perjalanan Hinata menyetir mobil dengan Naruto yang sibuk mengganti pakaiannya di jok belakang agar lebih leluasa sembari bercerita. Hinata bahkan berkali-kali harus menahan tawanya menyikapi betapa sialnya mereka pagi ini. Beruntung jarak tempuh antara rumah Hinata ke sekolah tidak terlalu jauh dan mereka sampai di parkiran tepat ketika bel masuk pertama berbunyi.

"Aku duluan, senpai!" ujar Hinata pelan saat kunci mobil Naruto telah mendarat pas di tangan pemiliknya.

"Kujemput kau ke kelasmu jam makan siang nanti, oke!"

Hinata tidak mersespon walaupun dirinya terkejut, ia mengasumsikan bahwa dirinya hanya salah dengar. Sudah terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia dapatkan dalam kurang dari rentang waktu dua puluh empat jam. Bahkan mereka belum saling menyatakan cinta, tapi Naruto seolah sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

Omong-omong soal kekasih...

Ia berhenti berjalan cepat, tepat di depan papan majalah dinding siswa yang di tengah-tengahnya terpambang gambar screen shoot media sosial yang nama akunnya sangat ia kenali. Tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat, Hinata segera mengambil ponselnya yang bahkan belum ia hidupkan sejak tadi malam. Membuka aplikasi media sosial, chatbox nya kini penuh dengan ucapan selamat dari teman-teman serta kakak kelasnya. Hingga ia berhenti pada salah satu akun yang mengiriminya sebuah pesan dan media.

Hinata mematung.

Naruto sudah tau. Bahkan membalasnya tadi malam. Jadi mereka sudah saling menyatakan cinta bahkan tanpa Hinata sadari. Jadi ternyata Naruto adalah admin Tokyo Draft? Bagaimana bisa?

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.

 **Flashback**

Ia baru saja akan membuka chat selanjutnya, namun chat baru yang masuk ke chatbox nya itu begitu menyedot perhatiannya. Memastikan nama pengirimnya benar beserta dengan foto profilnya, Naruto meyakini kalau itu benar Hinata.

Hinata mengirim pesan untuk Tokyo Draft?

Untuk siapa?

Naruto membukanya takut-takut. Entahlah ia hanya tidak ingin menemukan bahwa ternyata Hinata memiliki perasaan yang begitu besar terhadap laki-laki lain hingga membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Tokyo Draft, namun dirinya lebih penasaran sehingga ia mengambil risiko patah hati untuk membaca chat dari pujaan hatinya itu.

 _Dari: aku yang diam diam mengagumimu  
Kepada: dia yang kini berada kurang dari sepuluh meter di dekatku_

 _Pesan: bahkan saat kau berada sedekat ini denganku pun aku tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Senyummu begitu cerah sehingga aku terlalu takut dapat membuatnya pudar. Kau temanku, teman kakakku, sejak kecil kau selalu membantuku. Tidak. Kau selalu membantu semua orang. Kau selalu baik kepada semua orang. Jadi aku merasa tidak pantas membalas kebaikanmu dengan mencintaimu. Aku hanya berani memandangmu dari kejauhan, berharap suatu saat kau akan melihatku dan berkata "hanya kaulah yang aku inginkan". Aku egois, ya bahkan untuk menunjukkan senyumanku yang sebenarnya pun aku merasa tidak pantas. Maaf aku memperlakukanmu sama seperti yang lainnya, karena aku tidak ingin kau melihat sisi egoisku ini. Aku terlalu takut untuk membuatmu tahu bahwa... aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku._

Naruto mematung seketika. Seolah ada energi yang merasuki tubuhnya ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu. Ia berhenti di depan kamar Hinata, menari-narikan jemarinya pada ponsel kesayangannya itu. Setelah memposting surat rahasia yang Hinata kirim untuknya, kini ia membuat postingan baru. Surat cintanya sendiri demi membalas surat cinta sebelumnya yang Hinata tujukan untuknya.

 _Dari: narutouzumaki  
Untuk: hinatahyuga_

 _Aku juga mencintaimu. Hanya kau yang aku inginkan. Mulai sekarang kita pacaran oke?_

.

.

Tokyo Draft

.

.


End file.
